scrollsofardafandomcom-20200213-history
Hadherin Erulissë
"Idh 'roe a chyth vîn sílatha nu Anor" '- Hadherin of the Laiquendi' ---- Brother to Eladhin, Vanadessë and Eruaphadion , Cousin to Istuion, Bellethiel and Hainain, Hadherin was born in the Golden Woods of Lothlórien, and grew up in its heart, amidst the treetops of the Elven city of Caras Galadhon. Appearance Hadherin stands six feet tall with deep earthen brown eyes. His blonde hair is often described as shining golden in the sunlight. He carries an air of nobility with him, but despite leading the Laiquendi Elves, he carries no noble blood, only that of the Eldar, which is noble by its very nature. Hadherin wears a green on white tunic and cloak. His pants are held fast by a white belt bearing a plain gold buckle. His boots are sewn of fine leather, and bear what appears to be a standard of the Teleri. Personality Hadherin is a solemn being, even by elvish standards. He is not known to appreciate humor and more often than not frowns upon it. Hadherin took an oath unto himself that he was never to speak again after the death of his brother Eladhin, until the day that his own blade has taken enough Orcs to satisfy his brother, that he may rest in peace. Hadherin believes that on this day, Eladhin will surely give him a sign from his place beyond the Halls of Mandos. History Hadherin was raised in Lothlórien during harsh times. The Galadhrim had just begun to settle back in the golden woods in the year of his birth and at the time, men from Dunland had been crossing the Misty Mountains , hoping to steal weapons and women from the seemingly divided Laiquendi. The conflict went on until the year 1878, and 30th and 20th birth anniversaries, respectively, of his brother Eladhin and his sister Vanadessë. He learned the art of combat in these fourty years, and he learned it the hard way, often pitted against foes who outmatched him in more ways than one, learning to use his surroundings to his advantage. It was this that kept him alive in the end, his ability to adapt to the land around him, and is something he has passed down to each of his kin. Hadherin was taught the art of healing by his sister Vanadessë, chief healer of the Laiquendi of Lothlórien, though he was never skilled a healer as she was. At one hundred and sixteen years of age, Hadherin, all his siblings, and two of his cousins went north, far beyond Forodwaith, into regions untouched for a good many thousand years. Their task had been to ascertain whether whispers of a long lost clan of the Teleri were true. The Teleri were rumoured to have been residing near the shores of the inland sea of Helcar that lay west of the fabled Utumno. They had failed in their quest, becoming entangled in a vicious war between men of unknown origin and seemingly unending swarms of Orcs and other fell vermin. This not only delayed their journey but in the end, stopped it entirely, as without provisions, and with their numbers dwindling daily, they had been forced to retreat into the Northern Wastes. Many years passed, and each time the Nandor would try to pursue their journey, the Orcs would rise again, driving them to the brink of annihilation many times.. each time forcing them back into the unforgiving lands east of Belegost and Nogrod. The time spent in the North forged a bond between them, transcending that of all others he had seen beforehand, though Hadherin's favor was given to his siter, Vanadessë, and his cousin, Istuion. He had long intended one of them to be heir to his title. In a last ditch effort to complete their task, a band comprising four of the kindred - Hadherin, his two brothers Eladhin and Eruaphadion, and their cousin, Istuion - stole their way stealthily into the Orc encampment under cover of darkness, slaying hundreds silently, though the calm of the night broke with a blood curdling scream as Eladhin's life was lost to him, Hadherin, Eruaphadion and Istuion rushing to his aid, only to bear witness to the devastating sight of a crude scimitar being yanked from the cleaved skull of their fallen kin. And so they fled... they ran until the very air of their lungs burned with fierce intensity and not even the approaching grief at the loss of their beloved cousin could stop them. Though their breath came ragged, their pulses racing out of fear, and their hearts heavy with burden, they did not stop even once... and as they reached the foothills of the Blue Mountains, dawn broke... and fatigue struck... and so there they lay with rock beneath their backs, yet never more deeply had either slept, and never more dark had been their dreams. And so it came that they woke, and they returned to those who had stayed behind, and told them with sorrow in their hearts the tale of the night before, and all wept... for 55 years had passed, and the truth had finally sunk in. They had failed... Hadherin, Vanadessë, Eruaphadion, Istuion, Bellethiel and Calanon were all that was left, and they each mounted their steed, heavy of heart, and south they rode... It was time to return home... Weaponry *Elven Short Sword 1 **A blade befitting a warrior and hunter, this is the primary weapon of Hadherin, and the sister sword of his cousin Istuion's. The blade is 33 inches in length with a variable width as one traces to its point, it is app. 4 millimeters thick at the center, and is crafted from High Carbon Spring Steel. The blade has been clay tempered to 60HRC with twin pegs through the handle and tang for extra strength. The handle is a fine leather, with polished brass at either end. *Elven Blades 2 **Made by Bellethiel, the craftsmanship is far unique, and splendid for the mortal eye to behold. Both have slain many an Orc over the years, and their names remain unspoken to this day, and will remain so until Eladhin is pleased from beyond his place in the Halls of Mandos. They fight as one, neither moves without the other, just as Hadherin and Istuion are known to fight as one, somehow - each of them - always knowing what the other is doing. *Longbow 1 **A longbow crafted by Hadherin on the first day of his eleventh year, it is made from hardened beech, and is plain in design, but shoots as straight as the shooters eye is keen. His quiver holds 20 arrows, steel tipped and usually crafted from beechwood also when he is able to attain it. Stable *A chestnut mare of unknown lineage, her name has not been spoken aloud since the kindred left Lothlórien. Skills and Magic *Skills **Swordsmanship **Hand to Hand Combat **Archery **Hunting **Healing *Magic **Elvish Telepathy Hadherin, Bellethiel, Hainain, Istuion, Vanadessë and Eruaphadion. Only capable while they are looking at each other. Category:Characters